remixfavoriteshowandgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Extra Content
Extra Content is a term for certain concept art for Epic Mickey. They are unlockables in the game. They physically appear as a floating piece of paper with a pencil drawing Mickey's head. There are 50 of them in total. Unlike other collectibles, like Pins and Film Reels, it's possible to collect all of them in a single playthrough. Extra Content Dark Beauty Castle *The Mad Doctor's Lab I: Found on a floor behind some wood revealed after the return there. *The Mad Doctor's Lab II: Found in the hidden room of the Mad Doctor's Lab after Mickey defeats the Mechanical Arm. *Dark Beauty Castle I: Found in the Courtyard under the thinnable base of the left ramp. *Oswald and Ortensia: Found in the Throne Room. *Sleeping Ortensia: behind the control panel in the Fireworks Control Tower *Horning Blot: In one of the towers with the real Blot Gremlin Village *Tunnels: Offered by Tiestow if Mickey patched the steam pipes. *Spatter Springs Up: Found in the Ticket Booth on the boat under the gears. *Pirate Gate: In the Jungle Boat Ride, Mickey must jump on the plants under the Animatronic Hippo near Gremlin Pinza and get it; it's behind the Giraffe. *World of Gremlins II: In the Asian Boat Ride, Mickey must thin out the lower part of the Goddess of Sun near the exit. He has to ride on the clouds to get it. *World of Gremlins I: In Gremlin Village, Mickey must erase the pink thinnable wall to the right of the entrance and enter the secret area with the smashing platforms. The platforms can kill him with a hit. He must get past them while avoiding being squished. *Inky Mickey: Mickey must complete the "Find Small Pete's Ship Log" Quest and enter the Colosseum to get Small Pete to open a room of treasure. Mean Street *Mean Street: Mickey must get on top of the Train Station and get it. *Mickey Faces I: Available for sale in the Emporium for 200 E-Tickets on Mickey's first visit. *Mickey Faces II: Available for sale in the Emporium for 200 E-Tickets on Mickey's second visit (after Mickeyjunk Mountain). *Thinner Falls: Available at the Emporium for 200 E-Tickets after Mickey returns from Mickeyjunk Mountain. *Mickey Faces III: Available for sale in the Emporium for 200 E-Tickets on Mickey's third visit (after Tomorrow City). *Mickey Faces IV: Available for sale in the Emporium for 200 E-Tickets on Mickey's fourth visit (after Tortooga) *Fantasyland: Buy from Ice Cream Parlor (after Tortooga). *Blot Roar: Buy from Emporium (after Tortooga). *Mickey & Oswald: Found in Walt's Apartment on top of the Firehouse. OsTown *Ortensia's House: Mickey must thin out the wall between the real house and Clarabelle's house to get it. Mickeyjunk Mountain *Bunny Children: Mickey must hit the Gumball switch and get it. *Mickeyjunk Mountain I: Mickey must jump on the blocks and get it. *Mickey Faces I: It can be bought on the first visit to Mean Street. *Epic Mickey: Mickey must go through the Birthday Poster and get launched by the steamer. *Oswald's Throne: Behind his throne. *Oswald Poses: On the Mickey Mouse arm found in Oswald's sanctuary. Tomorrow City *Tomorrow City: In Tomorrow Square, thin the floor on the rear walkway leading to the Rocket Ride control panel, then follow the walkway below to a wall that can be smashed. *Petetronic: In Space Voyage smash a wall across a glass room. *Space Voyage: Defeat Petetronic in either way. Ventureland *Mickey Spill: Purchase from Tiki Hut Store. *Thinner Pump: Buy from smaller Hut Shop (available only if you fix the machine in Skull Island). Pirates of the Wasteland *Sea Battle: In Skull Island, thin a wooden wall beneath Pete Pan's perch. *Animatronic Croc: In the Jolly Roger, cross the masts and drop behind the ship's stern to find this one. Bog Easy *Lonesome Manor Passage: Located near Louis' shack. *Bog Easy: Purchase from Bertrand's shop after helping the Organ. Lonesome Manor *Lonesome Manor II: In the Graveyard, thin out the window on the right side of the upper balcony. Category:Items Category:Collectibles